


Talk Ukrainian To Me

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [77]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Foreign Language, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Kissing, Light Smut, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, True Love, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, like realllllly light lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: This prompt is inspired by a post a saw forever ago and I was hoping you could write it where Ian asks Mickey to say something in Ukrainian and once Mickey starts Ian thinks it's all dirty talk then someone else who speak Ukrainian like Mandy heard and says "did you just ask Ian to marry you?" Btw love you!!</p><p>Anonymous said: if you're still taking prompts, i never actually read a story where mickey and ian are gettin dirty like the husbands they are during a thunderstorm but little yev is scared of the lighting and thunder so he wants to sleep with his daddies that night that would be so adorable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Ukrainian To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Woot okay so thanks for the prompts anons, decided to combine them, so in the 2nd prompt they aren't "the husbands they are" yet... lol  
> @Yulia(Юлія) here on ao3 just informed me that Google Translate was incorrect (shocker!) so I have fixed my errors, thank you again!!!  
> In the end notes you will find what they all mean :)

Mickey’s been teaching Yevgeny some Ukrainian ever since finding out that Svetlana has been teaching him Russian. Mickey didn’t think of teaching Yev Ukrainian since Mickey only ever spoke it with Mandy and only to talk shit behind people’s backs in front of them, but finding out Yev was learning Russian kinda made him want for his son to speak his language as well. Anyway, Russian and Ukrainian are really similar so it shouldn’t be too hard for little Yev to understand it.  
  
So that’s what they were doing on a gloomy Saturday afternoon. Yev’s with Mickey and Ian this week and they’re sitting in the living room learning some Ukrainian words.  
  
Mandy is also hanging out with them cause she knows some more than Mickey, and also to keep Ian some company while Mickey teaches Yev.  
  
“Cat?” Mickey says  
  
“Kit,” Yev says with a toothy smile.  
  
“Dog?” Mickey asks.  
  
“Pes,” Yev says.  
  
This continues with Mickey saying random small words to help him build up to bigger words.  
  
“Papa, can I watch TV now?” Yev asks his dad.  
  
“Yeah sure,” Mickey says leaning back in the sofa, closer to Ian.  
  
Ian grabs Mickey’s hand and laces their fingers together. Mickey looks up and Ian kisses the tip of his nose. “Can you teach me some Ukrainian?” Ian asks.  
  
Mickey’s eyebrows raise high on his face, he says, “You want to learn it?”  
  
“Yeah, I do,” He says moving so their sitting straighter. “C’mon, talk Ukrainian to me,” He says with a wink.  
  
“Okay, uh… Ти гарно виглядаєш сьогодні,” Mickey starts. Mandy snorts from her spot on the recliner. Ian just looks confused. Mickey says, “Я тебе кохаю, tТи любов мого життя. Чи вийдеш ти за мене заміж?”  
  
Ian’s blushing cause Mickey’s saying it right to him, his hands on his thighs, and his breath close to his face. That is until Mandy says, “Did you just ask Ian to marry you?” and there’s a different kind of blush spreading to his face.  
  
“Wait, what?!” Ian asks looking between them.  
  
Mickey shoots Mandy a glare and turns back to Ian. Ian’s looking at him expectantly. He says, “Did you just ask me to marry you in a language I don’t understand?”  
  
“Yes?” Mickey says, framing it as a question.  
  
“Ask me in a language I understand,” Ian says with a small smile.  
  
Mickey’s scared face turns into a grin as he says, “Ian, will you marry me?”  
  
“Of course, I will,” Ian says before crashing his lips to Mickey’s.  
  
They pull apart and just grin at each other. Yev jumps onto them and says, “Papa, you’re going to marry daddy Ian?”  
  
“Yeah, buddy, I am,” Mickey says proudly.  
  
“Yay!” Yev yells and hugs them one at a time.

* * *

  
It started to rain hard before they put Yevgeny to bed, but the rain seemed to have soothe the little boy cause he fell asleep instantly. Mandy left earlier that afternoon so now it was just the two newly engaged couple.  
  
Ian closes the bedroom door behind him and meets Mickey near the bed. He grabs him into his arms and hugs him tight. Mickey chuckles but returns his embrace, running his hands up and down his back.  
  
“I love you so much,” Ian says into his neck before kissing it.  
  
“Mmm, I love you too,” Mickey says lowering his hands.  
  
Ian starts to suck on Mickey’s neck a little harder, leaving small bite marks as he moves his head down his chest. He removes Mickey’s shirt so he has better access.  
  
They undress each other until they’re just in their boxers. Ian backs Mickey up until he falls onto the bed. Mickey moves up the bed to lean against the headboard and watches as Ian crawls up the bed and onto him.  
  
Ian straddles Mickey’s waist as he latches onto the other side of his neck and starts to grind against him.  
  
“Ah fuck,” Mickey chokes out as Ian grinds down hard against his already hard cock. “You trying to mark me up, Gallagher?”  
  
“Damn right,” Ian says moving his lips up to his jaw. “You’re all mine,” He purrs into his ear before biting down on his earlobe lightly.  
  
“Possessive little fucker,” Mickey says as he grabs onto his ass hard and pulls him down hard against him causing them both to moan out.  
  
Ian trails his hand down Mickey’s chest until it’s at the waistband of his boxers. He slips his hand inside and wraps his big hand around his fiancee’s hard cock.  
  
“Papa,” Yev says from the doorway.  
  
Ian removes his hand immediately and scoots off of Mickey to lay next to him, pulling the covers over them.  
  
“What’s wrong, Yev?” Mickey asks.  
  
“The thunder,” Yev says rubbing at his eye.  
  
Yev’s always been really afraid of the loud noise that thunder creates. Mickey looks to Ian and they know their night to celebrate their engagement is ruined in the way they had planned.  
  
“Wanna sleep with us?” Ian asks Yev who slowly started making his way inside the room.  
  
Yev nods his head and runs the little distance left and jumps onto the bed with them and getting in the middle.  
  
They each give him a kiss on the head before settling in for the night.  
  
It’s not what they had in mind for how they would celebrate the night of their engagement, though they wouldn’t have it any other way. Their little family, it’s all either of them ever wanted with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> кіт ("cat"); пес ("dog")  
> Ти гарно виглядаєш сьогодні ("you look pretty today"); Я тебе кохаю ("i love you"); Ти любов мого життя ("you're the love of my life"); Чи вийдеш ти за мене заміж? ("will you marry me?") 
> 
> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
